


几个小煌段子

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: wry~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	几个小煌段子

在群里写的，冬盾，不过体位上有盾top  
————  
想看有孕期焦虑症的洛丝儿疑神疑鬼地鈤冬哥（虽然怀着崽崽的是盾盾，但被鈤的还是冬哥（。）因为史蒂夫孕期焦虑症发作，想做1，冬哥熬过来最危险的怀孕前三个月后，就为爱做0了，当然更多的时候还是冬鈤孕盾，只有在史蒂夫心情特别不好的时候（这是经常）才会换过来

冬哥虽然不知道老婆为什么忽然生气，为什么忽然哭，为什么忽然吃些无理由的醋然后特别情绪化，不过反正乖乖撅起屁股任他出气就VANS了

然而有次冬哥使用了孕期洛丝儿最讨厌的润滑油品牌，史蒂夫吉尔刚插进去就闻出来了，于是又开始哭，觉得巴基对自己不好，连自己讨厌哪种润滑剂都忘了

巴基撅着屁股等了半天，结果发现自家史蒂薇宝贝在闹脾气，又困又无奈，他的屁股被老婆直接全部插进去了，好疼，而且洛丝儿鈤得一点章法都没有，他又不敢直接起来怕顶到洛丝儿孕肚，只能趴在床上撅屁股，声音怏怏的说，宝宝啊，你到底为什么要哭呢？别哭了好不好，你哭的我好心疼哦，而且你一直插着不鈤，我…我挺尴尬的，啊？拜托了史蒂薇～

洛丝儿这才边抽鼻子边扶着冬哥的腰慢慢鈤起来，动作缓慢，不过冬哥当然不敢让他太快，就这样慢吞吞地鈤了很长时间，史蒂夫才平淡地达到了gc，然后洛丝儿就困了，要睡觉，然而冬哥还没被鈤设呢，但他哪有什么办法，只能自己用手打出来，然后搂着刚才设到自己后面，还怀着自己的孩子的史蒂薇宝贝，哄他睡觉

孕期性格变得很难缠的史蒂薇和非常宠他的巴基，冬总是很好脾气地口醋醋队的后面，耐心地哄着他，虽然一头雾水，但总之由着老婆发脾气就是了，如果史蒂薇要是哭了，最心疼的还是自己

孕期盾变得急燥易怒，还经常无缘无故地哭泣，而且醋劲也大的吓人，更让冬哥身心俱疲的是史蒂夫闹完脾气还会陷入新的负面情绪中，因为觉得自己太糟糕了，巴基总是要哄自己，太累了，然而又无法控制住情绪，于是越来越焦虑

冬哥一直耐心地哄盾，再温温柔柔地鈤盾，盾发脾气要自己打自己，冬把盾的手放到自己吉尔上说给你搓着玩，盾半夜醒来莫名委屈到落泪，冬迷迷糊糊醒过来，打着哈欠口了盾后面几次，于是盾不哭了，心满意足睡着了

老婆总是心神不宁乱吃飞醋，冬哥好心累，虽然他已经足够努力做到睁开眼睛就只看着盾一个人了，但盾还是会吃一些奇奇怪怪的醋，他也知道自己这样不正常，也很生自己的气，还担心自己变得这样不可理喻，会让巴基很为难，有一天冬盾doi了几次之后，盾靠在冬怀里迷迷糊糊地问他自己最近是不是总让巴基你很难办啊，对不起亲爱的，我也不想表现的这么差劲、这么糟糕的…

冬哥忽然严肃起来，捧着盾的脸盯着他的眼睛看，说史蒂薇…我的好宝贝…永远不要说对你自己感到失望啊，因为我能爱着你并被你爱着这件事本身，就是比我曾经做过的最好的梦还要好的美妙现实了，你对我太重要了，哪怕你什么都不做，只是存在于我身边，就已经足够给我想要的所有快乐了，事实上，你是我在这个世界上获得真正幸福的唯一理由…

于是盾就好开心，心上的石头落了地，他第一次从孕期无端的焦虑恐惧中被解脱出来，然后焦虑也得到良好缓解啦٩( 'ω' )و

想看洛丝儿和冬哥69，洛丝儿含住冬哥吉尔，冬哥掰开洛丝儿臀瓣口后面，然后冬哥为了舔的更深就身体往前，于是胯部也往前顶，吉尔顶到洛丝儿嘴里很深

想看doi结束后的洛丝儿抓着冬哥的吉尔蹭着自己的脸，然后边迷迷糊糊地拿舌头舔边睡着了，冬也累到不行，就任由洛丝儿在自己腿间睡着，醒来之后晨勃，正好boki进洛丝儿嘴里，洛丝儿：啊呜！

想看漂亮盾盾撅着屁股倒着被冬哥抱在怀里，然后用不褪色笔在冬吉尔上呼啦呼啦写了很多小字，冬哥也在盾正对着自己的臀瓣内的浅粉色小洞处写了很多小字

阴jing根部和最浅层的穴肉都非常敏感，两个人拿着油笔轻轻在上面写着，痒的直发抖，洛丝儿写着写着忽然后面水流出来了，冬哥只能换一个笔重新写（也有的时候是冬哥先设出来，于是就盾换个新笔，还有的时候是冬和盾同时流水/设jing，这样就…不写字了，再做♂一次吧）

他们结合的时候，下半身相连的地方正好组成一首布鲁克林小情诗。那是在他们还是两个十几岁的孩子那会儿，爱慕阿詹的女孩子们将这首情诗写在手绢上扔到阿詹窗前，而巴基将手绢礼貌地归还给那些姑娘，却记下了手绢上的情诗，然后在他的小史蒂薇发烧发的迷迷糊糊的时候，握着金发小个子纤细苍白的手，将情诗中最美丽的段落念给他听。


End file.
